


Training

by trixiechick



Series: Wildlife [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Catboys, Licking, M/M, puppyboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is not good at waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> for **Day 03** of [MakoHaruRinWeek!!!](http://makoharurinweek.tumblr.com), prompt _Catboys_ , though i added a puppy boy, because Makoto is Makoto. another sequel to [sharing snacks](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1847188), which is now a series i'm calling [Wildlife](http://archiveofourown.org/series/224006).

Makoto's fluffy tail swished and swished over Haru's floor. Haru watched it sweep and sweep. If he could get Makoto to move his butt around, he'd be done with the floors.

Except for the dog hair.

"When is Rin coming back?" Makoto asked.

He'd asked that already today. He'd asked that about five minutes after they saw Rin off. He'd asked before they ate. He'd asked while they were washing the dishes. Haru closed his eyes, and curled up on the floor, his cat ears flat back and his tail stiff. "Who knows? Maybe never."

"Ehhh? Haruuuu, don't say that!" Makoto wailed.

Haru huffed, and closed his eyes to nap.

  


* * *

  


"Morning, Haru-chan!" Makoto greeted Haru as soon as Haru opened the door. Haru's long, black tail swished back and forth at the tip. 

"Drop the -chan," Haru sighed, letting Makoto in.

"Mom sent me over with some fish!" Makoto held up the brown paper wrapped gift happily.

Haru took it, sniffing the paper. His ears perked up and his tail shot straight up from his bum. "Mackerel!" he whispered happily.

"Mm, mom knows it's your favorite," Makoto beamed, tilting his head to the side. 

Haru made for the kitchen. He had to put this away... "Thank your mom for me, ok?"

"I will! Hey, Haru... when is Rin coming back?" Makoto asked, his tail dropping and his floppy ears sagging even more.

Haru took a deep breath to keep calm. "Not today, Makoto."

"Oh," Makoto's head lowered, and his tail flopped all the way down.

Haru put the mackerel in the fridge, and the he patted Makoto on the head. "Good dog," he murmured. "Let's go to the park, ok?"

"Really?" Makoto immediately perked up, his ears lifting as much as he could and his tail wagging furiously. "Oh boy! We haven't been to the park lately! Yay!"

"Ok, well, go grab the frisbee, then," Haru told him.

"Frisbee! Yay! Ok! Thanks, Haru-chan!" Makoto bounded up the stairs to get the frisbee from under Haru's bed.

Haru just shook his head. Dogs were too energetic...

  


* * *

  


Makoto refused to move from the steps outside of Haru's house, watching intently down the path. Haru was then forced to sit on his porch and watch the dog. "Hey. C'mon, let's go inside," he tried once more, weakly.

"Rin will be home soon, right?" Makoto asked anxiously.

"I don't know," Haru flicked his tail in irritation. "He knows how to ring a doorbell. Or come around to the back. Let's go inside."

"But Rin is coming home today, right? We're going to see him today?" Makoto was practically panting, his tail moving like it was practicing for when he saw Rin again.

Haru flopped back and stretched his arms out. "I guess," he replied tonelessly.

"I feel like we're going to see him soon. I really do," Makoto nodded seriously.

"It's not like we see him everyday normally," Haru disdained.

Makoto ignored that, his tail still wagging lazily, his back still straight, his eyes still focused on the bottom of the steps.

Haru had almost nodded off when Makoto shouted out, "Rin!" and then the big dumb dog took off down the steps. 

"Eh? No, he can walk up the steps," Haru groused. Rin was coming to _his_ house, so _he_ didn't need to walk anywhere! Irritated, Haru got up and went to the gate, looking down.

Makoto had his arms wrapped around Rin, and he was licking Rin's face, saying over and over, "Rin! Rin! You're home! Rin!"

Rin was laughing and messing with Makoto's hair. Feeling even more irritated, Haru went down the steps to keep an eye on them.

"Makoto, calm down!" Rin laughed, petting him. Haru noticed that Rin pinched Makoto's bum! "I was only gone for a weekend!"

"But it was a _long_ weekend," Makoto pouted, making sad puppy eyes at Rin.

Rin shook his head, kissing Makoto quickly. "You dumb dog... what are you going to do when college starts and I'm _living_ in Australia?"

Makoto whimpered, his ears and tail drooping.

"It'll be fine," Haru said firmly. "Makoto and I will be in Tokyo _together_." He raised his chin slightly.

"Oho?" Rin matched Haru's look digging his fingers into Makoto. "But you'll both miss me, right? You'll call me everyday and tell me everything that's going on?"

"Of course we will, Rin!" Makoto sobbed. "We'll miss you tons and tons!" Makoto's bottom lip quivered.

"Ah, you'll be busy, too. And I'll be over to visit," Rin nipped at Makoto's nose, and Makoto giggled.

Haru scowled. "Makoto, get Rin's bags. I'm hungry, I'm making dinner." He turned to head back up the steps _which he didn't even have to walk down in the first place, overexcited dogs making him do all this extra work just for Rin...!_

"Yes!" Makoto eagerly agreed. 

While Makoto got the bags, Rin jogged up to catch up to Haru, and he grabbed Haru's tail, smirking. "You missed me, too, didn't you? Haru?"

"Who would miss you?" Haru pulled his tail away from Rin, glaring. His ears pointed forward, just as alert as Rin's ears. "Only a _dog_ ," Haru sneered.

"Right, right," Rin laughed arrogantly. "Whatever you say... Haru-chan!"

Rin got ahead of Haru, his tail up and proud. Haru narrowed his eyes, and as they were walking in the house, he pounced on Rin,biting his tail. Rin yelped, and rolled over, and tried to claw at Haru, but Haru caught his wrists.

"Wait! Wait!" Makoto caught up to them, falling to his knees next to them. "Let's play nicely!"

Haru looked at Rin and Rin looked at Haru and they both knew what the other was thinking.

Dinner would have to wait.

  


* * *

  



End file.
